In and Out
by menowin
Summary: Draco und Harry übertreiben es mal wieder maßlos. Nach einem peinlichen Zwischenfall schaffen sie es sich gegenseitig auf die Krankenstation zu befördern. Welche Konsequenzen das für sie ergeben wird, seht selbst. Paare: HPDM GWTN HGRW
1. Chapter 1

Eine kleine Randnotitz:

Diese Story hatte ich schon einmal on gestellt, allerdings hab ich mich mit diesem blöden System zum hochladen etwas schwer getan, daher musste ich alles nochmal löschen und neu reinstellen... ich hoffe es hat euch nicht allzusehr verwirrt ;)

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren (bis auf Dante) und Orte gehören JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Anmerkungen:

Meine Geschichte spielt im siebten Schuljahr von Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort ist im letzen Jahr von ihm vernichtet worden.

Die Schüler des 7. Jahrganges sind im Durchschnitt 18 Jahre alt. Das hab ich so gewählt, um nicht mit Kinderpornographie in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.

Dumbledore ist wie in den Büchern ermordet worden. Professor Snape und Lucius Malfoy sind in Askaban.

Im Laufe der Story kommt es zu verschiedenen Paaren. Dabei habe ich sowohl slash pairings als auch hetero pairings.

Meine Hauptcharaktere sind:

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

Hermine Granger

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Theodor Nott

Neville Longbottom und noch ein erfundener Charakter (Dante McNorton), der erst später dazu kommt.

A/B kennzeichnen umwerfende Kommentare meiner lieben Freundin…

A/A kennzeichnen meine Antworten auf ihre Unverfrorenheiten… g

Gedankengänge werden wie folgt gekennzeichnet:

**Doppel Slash Draco**

**Einfach Slash Harry**

_Friedliche Stimmung?_

Harry hing lustlos auf einer Decke am See und blickte ins Leere.

Neben ihm lag Ron nicht weniger interessiert mit geschlossenen Augen. Neville, Seamus, Dean und einige andere Gryffindors lagen verteilt auf Decken und genossen den letzten heißen Tag des Sommers.

Das neue Schuljahr war gerade mal drei Wochen alt und schon so voll gepackt mit Arbeit, dass die Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs kaum noch zu etwas anderem kamen als zum lernen.

Dieser Samstag war der erste freie Nachmittag den sich diese gönnten. Die einzige, die anderer Meinung war, war niemand anderes, als ein braunhaariger Lockenkopf namens Hermine Granger.

Hermine saß schon seit dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek und lernte. Sie war regelrecht ausgetickt, als sie beim Essen von Ron und Harry erfuhr, dass diese den Berg von Hausaufgaben einfach links liegen lassen wollten und stattdessen lieber mit den anderen an den See gingen, um etwas auszuruhen, wie sie sagten.

-----------------------------------------------------

„Harry?"

„Mh…"

„Sollten wir nicht lieber zu Hermine und uns entschuldigen? Sie ist glaub ich echt sauer auf uns."

„Mh…", Harry konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen mehr als dieses Brummen von sich zu geben. Natürlich war Hermine sauer auf sie, aber mal ehrlich. Sie hatten schon sooo viel gelernt, da konnten sie sich auch mal eine Auszeit nehmen.

Ron gab es auf und lehnte sich wieder zurück, er versuchte sich damit abzulenken, einigen Fünfklässler Mädchen zuzuschauen, wie sie sich in der Sonne suhlten, doch irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht so richtig gelingen.

„Mir ist langweilig", quengelte er.

Nun sah sich Harry doch genötigt mehr als Brummen von sich zu geben.

„Dann geh schwimmen oder so."

„Nö, das Wasser ist zu kalt."

„Hat das arme Wiesel etwa Angst ihm könnte etwas abfrieren, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es viel wäre!", schnarrte eine allseits bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Ron ignorierte ihn einfach gekonnt, auch wenn es ihm schwer viel, da brauste auch schon Harry auf.

„Ach Malfoy, es ist einfach zu heiß zum streiten also tu uns allen einen Gefallen und verzieh dich wieder in dein Loch, oder willst du es etwa riskieren, dass das arme Prinzesschen einen Sonnenbrand bekommst?", schmunzelte er.

Seit der dunkle Lord vernichtet war, benahm sich Harry komisch, dachte Ron. Er hatte scheinbar seine Ziele aus den Augen verloren. Daher kam es jetzt immer öfters zu den „Meinungsverschiedenheiten" mit der Schlange, die Häuser hatten sich größtenteils angenähert. Die alte Fehde zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin wurde zu einem Waffenstillstand umgewandelt. Alle hielten sich daran, bis auf Harry und Draco. Sie hatten den Schuss scheinbar nicht gehört und gifteten sich stattdessen noch heftiger als zuvor an.

„Schnauze Potter, wer hat dich denn gefragt."

Sofort sprangen Dean, Seamus, Ron, und Harry auf und bauten sich vor dem blonden Slytherin auf, Waffenstillstand hin oder her.

Hinter Draco stand etwas abseits Blaise Zabini und Theodor Nott. Beide taxierten ihren Hauskameraden, der es sich einfach nicht hatte nehmen lassen, den Gryffindors einen Besuch abzustatten.

Blaise hatte sich sogar soweit treiben lassen, dass er angefangen hatte zu zetern, doch mehr als ein gezischtes „Maulhalten, Zabini!" hatte er Draco nicht abringen können.

Draco ließ nie eine Gelegenheit aus sich mit Potter und den anderen anzulegen. Blaise hatte ihm sogar schon vorgeworfen, dass er und Potter sich wie ein altes Ehepaar aufführten. Daraufhin hatte er angefangen zu keifen. Blaise hatte seinen Freund noch nie keifen gehört, ok, Draco war anstrengend, besonders morgens, wenn er gerade aufgestanden war und noch keinen Kaffee intus hatte, seine Haare noch nicht saßen und er sich noch kein Wortgefecht mit dem „Jungen, der lebt" geliefert hatte. Aber keifen war so gar nicht seine Art. Darauf wies er ihn dann auch ungeschickterweise hin. Das hatte zur Folge gehabt, dass sein Freund ihn eine Woche lang ignoriert hatte. Oh ja, schmollen konnte der Blonde nur zu gut.

Blaise wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco und Harry auf der Stufe sinnloses Brüllen angelangt waren.

Selbst Ron schaute schon etwas irritiert. Die beiden konnten es einfach nicht lassen, sie schienen ihre Umgebung schon komplett ausgeblendet zu haben.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute er sich um und erhaschte einen Blick von Blaise, der nicht minder irritiert dreinschaute.

Beide hoben gleichzeitig ihre Schultern und drehten sich um, um zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. Die anderen Gryffindors schlossen sich ihnen an und auch Nott ging, mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die Streithähne, hinterher.

Draco und Harry waren fest in ihr Wortgefecht verwickelt. Obwohl Malfoy ihn um fast einen halben Kopf überragte, und Harry mit nur einer Badeshorts bekleidet war, blitze er sein Gegenüber wütend an.

„Potter du gehst mir auf den Sack"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen hast!"

„Pass auf was du sagst!"

„Frettchen!"

„Dreckskerl!"

„Schleimscheißer!"

„Oberdepp!"

„Malfoy, du warst auch schon mal einfallsreicher. Komm, Ron, hier sind mir zu viele Möchtegern-Reinblüter", meinte er abfällig. Dabei drehte er sich um und starrte auf dem Platz, auf dem sein Freund noch bis vor zehn Minuten gestanden hatte.

„Na Potti, haben dich deine Freunde im Stich gelassen? Zabini, Nott…", er stockte, „Was?" Beide schauten sich verwundert um, als sie bemerkten, dass sie allein waren.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht, bei Salazar, dass wird mir dieser verdammte Franzose büßen!", fluchte Draco und stapfte missmutig hoch zum Schloss.

Harry blickte sich noch einmal um, so als wenn er sicher gehen wollte, dass wirklich keiner mehr da war, schnappte sich seine Sachen und stiefelte dann unbeholfen dem Slytherin hinter her.

„Verdammt Narbengesicht, was verfolgst du mich?"

„Ich muss da auch lang." Harry fragte sich, warum er sich mit einem Mal anhörte wie ein kompletter Idiot.

„Dann… verdammt, zieh dir was an!"

Draco nervte es furchtbar, dass der Gryffindor halb nackt vor ihm stand; und zum ersten Mal im Leben verstörte es ihn, dass er es einfach nicht lassen konnte, gewisse… Gegebenheiten zu vergleichen.

/Nicht schlecht Potter, wurgs, verdammt, was war denn nur in ihn gefahren/

Harry schaute an sich herunter und fragte sich verwirrt warum Malfoy denn jetzt damit anfing.

„Was ist dein Problem Malfoy? Noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen? Ich dachte, bei euch zuhause habt ihr fünf Hauselfen extra, die sich nur damit beschäftigen, dich den ganzen Tag vorm Spiegel wegzuzerren!"

„Wie definierst du ‚Mann', Potter?" Draco starrte ihn höhnisch an – zur Abwechslung mal ins Gesicht -, dabei stahl sich ein süffisantes Grinsen um seinen Mund.

Zweifelnd taxierte er sein Gegenüber. Er musste zugeben, die letzten Ferien hatten Potter gut getan. Er war nicht mehr so unterernährt, hatte an genau den richtigen Stellen Muskeln. Dracos Blick wanderte ungeniert über Harrys Oberkörper bis zu dessen stechend grünen Augen, bei denen er hängen blieb, er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Harry verzichtete neuerdings auf seine Brille – auch wenn Draco nicht ganz verstand, warum Potter nicht permanent überall gegen rannte – (A/B – wie sollte der gute Draco denn auch von Kontaktlinsen wissen? So betrachtet ist die Sicht der Zauberer doch ziemlich begrenzt…).

Der Gryffindor versuchte herauszufinden, was das sollte und schaute ihm daher unverwandt in die sturmgrauen Augen. Was er darin las, beunruhigte ihn ein bisschen, auch wenn er es nicht zu deuten wusste. War es etwa Anerkennung?

/Wie konnte man nur so eine Augenfarbe haben./

Beide wurden sich im gleichen Moment klar, dass sie sich anstarrten.

„Ich…ich muss…", stotterte der Schwarzhaarige, was hatte Malfoy denn plötzlich für Anwandlungen?

„Ja, ich…auch." Gleichzeitig gingen sie los und stießen prompt zusammen. Die kurze Berührung reichte aus, um Harry eine Gänsehaut zu verpassen.

/Merlin! Mir wird heiß/

Geschockt sprangen sie auseinander, jetzt zeichnete sich sogar auf den sonst so beherrschten Zügen des Slytherins eine leichte Röte ab.

/Was ist denn heute nur los! Wahrscheinlich nagt nur der Streit mit Hermine an mir, ja das muss es sein, und der Stress ist auch nicht zu verachten./

Irgendwie hatten sie es dann doch geschafft ins Schloss zu kommen, auf dem Weg dahin warf Harry dem anderen immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu.

Malfoy war gut gebaut, das musste er zugeben, er trug ein enges, grünes Poloshirt, unter dem sich schwach seine Muskeln abzeichneten, und schwarze Hosen, die sich elegant um seine langen Beine schmiegten. Seine fast schon silbernen Haare waren in den Sommerferien länger geworden und gingen ihm schon bis zu den Schultern. Er trug sie immer mit einem Haarband gebändigt, doch vereinzelte Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und hingen ihm nun locker im Gesicht. Seine Züge waren kantiger, erwachsener geworden; nichts war mehr übrig von dem Kind, dass er mit elf Jahren kennen gelernt hatte.

Sein ganzes Aussehen verlieh ihm so etwas Verruchtes. Auch wenn er nicht auf Männer stand, musste er doch zugeben, dass Malfoy verdammt gut aussah.

--------------------------------------------------

Im Schloss beeilten sie sich, voneinander wegzukommen. Harry lief schnellen Schrittes in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort stand Ron und diskutierte über irgendwas mit Neville.

„Danke Ron, vielen Dank!", motzte Harry los und zog sich gleich darauf ins Bad zurück. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust sich mit seinem rothaarigen Freund länger als notwendig abzugeben.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche, die er vorsorglich auf kalt gestellt hatte, ging er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften zu seinem Koffer.

Ron saß auf seinem Bett und wartete auf Harry. Als dieser den Rothaarigen sah, verdunkelte sich sein Blick.

„Weißt du, du hättest mir ruhig ein bisschen Rückendeckung geben können…"

„Wozu denn? Wir haben zusammen mit den Slytherins beschlossen, dass eh kein Bedarf besteht… Ihr könnt euch auch alleine verkloppen… Ich hab dir viermal gesagt, dass wir jetzt gehen, weißt du?"

---------------------------------------------------

Draco tigerte unterdessen in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er hatte sich mächtig vor Potter blamiert. Blaise war unbemerkt in das Zimmer seines Freundes geschlichen und beobachtete diesen nun vom Bett aus.

Draco hielt plötzlich inne und schnellte auf sein Bett zu, auf dem nun ein erschrockener Blaise saß. Was war denn jetzt los, so böse hatte Draco ja noch nie geguckt.

„Verdammt Zabini, wer hat dir erlaubt mein Zimmer zu betreten?", zischte Draco gefährlich.

„Schon gut, ich wollte nur wissen, was los ist", sein versöhnlicher Ton wurde jedoch durch ein dreckiges Grinsen Lügen gestraft – Zabinis Neugier war durch nichts zu überbieten (A/B – recht so!). Außerdem amüsierte ihn der Gedanke, dass Draco – als er denn endlich ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte – mit fliegenden Fahnen untergegangen sein musste.

Die Situation zwischen Potter und Malfoy wurde immer prekärer. Sie gönnten sich nichts. Waren permanent am Streiten. Vor einer Woche ging das soweit, dass sie sich auf dem Quidditchfeld geprügelt hatten! Dabei merkte doch ein Blinder, dass sie sich eigentlich brauchten. Natürlich würde er das nicht laut vor Draco aussprechen, weil dieser ihm dafür wahrscheinlich einen schmutzigen Fluch aufhalsen würde.

„ZABINI!"

„Schon gut, geh ja schon, aber wenn du jemanden zum reden oder so brauchst, weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst. Beeil dich etwas, ich will pünktlich beim Essen sein… ich hab noch was vor."

Das war zu viel des Guten, Zabini hatte eine Verabredung und er nicht. Verdammt er musste mal wieder so richtig fen, das war ja nicht mehr zum aushalten.

Blaise Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur anzüglicher, er hatte den Blick seine Freundes sehr wohl deuten können und wusste was der gerade dachte. Selbstgefällig musterte er seine Fingernägel.

„Ja Draco, das solltest du wirklich mal wieder tun…" Danach rannte er um sein Leben, was auch besser so war, wenn man das mörderische Flackern in den Augen des Malfoysprosses bedachte.


	2. Chapter 2

So ihr Lieben, hier ist mein zweites Chap. Freue mich über jede Rückmeldung lieb guck

_Der Staatsfeind Nr. 1_

Ron ließ seinen Freund sich erstmal in Ruhe abreagieren, man konnte jetzt eh kein Gespräch mit diesem anfangen, besonders nicht wenn es um den „Staatsfeind Nr. 1" ging.

Er schlich sich mit Neville aus dem Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort entdeckte er eine über ihren Pergamenten und Büchern zusammengesunkene Hermine.

Er musste seufzen. Natürlich mochte er sie unheimlich gerne und würde auch gerne etwas mehr als nur befreundet mit ihr sein, doch Hermine schien nichts anderes als ihre Bücher im Sinn zuhaben.

Das hatte er schon letztes Jahr erkannt und sich daher von einer Affäre in die nächste gestürzt. Dass er Hermine dadurch nur noch mehr von sich getrieben hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst.

„Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig, nachdem er sich bei Neville entschuldigt hatte.

Sie sah einfach nur süß aus wie sie so dalag, ihren Kopf auf ihrem Arm, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Haare ins Gesicht gefallen.

„Hermine?", versuchte er noch mal, wobei er ihr dabei sanft über den Arm strich.

Durch die kurze Berührung schreckte die Angesprochene verdutzt hoch, blinzelte ein paar Mal und fragte dann erschreckt nach der Uhrzeit.

„Es ist gleich Zeit fürs Abendessen, wenn du möchtest gehen wir zusammen hin, du brauchst auch mal eine Pause", murmelte er versöhnlich.

Sie schaute hilflos auf ihre Unterlagen, um dann resigniert mit dem Kopf zu nicken, sie hatte wirklich schon viel gearbeitet, so dass eine Unterbrechung für so etwas wie Nahrung durchaus drin war.

Nun kam auch Harry herunter, immer noch grimmig guckend, dennoch steuerte er zielstrebig auf seine Freunde zu.

Etwas verlegen nuschelte er eine Entschuldigung und forderte die anderen dann auf mit ihm zum Essen zu gehen.

Hermione bemerkte die seltsame Stimmung.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Staatsfeind", meinte Ron nur trocken und versuchte damit das Thema so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, bevor Harry noch auf die Idee käme, ein Weilchen zu fluchen.

Hermine nickte nur wissend und stand dann auf, die beiden würden es nie lernen.

„Wartet kurz, muss noch mal eben nach oben."

Harry und Ron nickten und machten es sich in den Sessel bequem. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, der eine war bei braunen Locken, der andere bei schulterlangen, blonden Strähnen – weiblichen Strähnen, nur um das klarzustellen, dachte er bei sich. (A/B – Aha, wir träumen also von Dracos femininer Seite?)

Hermine ging noch etwas verschlafen in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Sachen zu verstauen und sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Fahrig fuhr sie durch ihre zerzauste Mähne. Normalerweise hatte sie sie inzwischen unter Kontrollen, doch der ganze Stress mit den Hausaufgaben machte sie einfach unachtsam für so überflüssige Dinge wie Frisuren und/oder Make-Up.

Ron würde sie sowieso nie bemerken, also wozu der ganze Stress! (A/B – Hermine, in Band 4 hast du ihm erklärt, dass du entgegen seiner Annahme ein Mädchen bist… Der weiß schon, wie der Hase läuft!) Dennoch richtete sie ihre Haare so gut es ging, schöpfte mit den Händen etwas kaltes Wasser und spritze es sich ins Gesicht.

Wenigstens war sie jetzt wieder wach.

--------------------------------------------

Nachdem sich Draco umgezogen hatte, ging er mit erhobenem Kopf zu den anderen Slytherins. Er wollte mit Blaise reden. Normalerweise würde er ihn jetzt eigentlich für die Frechheit von vorhin verachten und ignorieren, aber Potter hatte es irgendwie geschafft ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

Ein in seinen Gedanken versunkener Draco stand nun vor Blaise und machte keine Anstallten irgendwas zu sagen.

„Draco, wie schön! Und nun setz dich in Bewegung. Ich will was vernasch… essen."

Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, beließ es aber dabei. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Essen, Blaise musste sich den ganzen Weg anhören, wie entsetzlich Potter doch war. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen, so dass er kurz vor der großen Halle knapp anmerkte:

„Heiratet endlich, dann hört ihr wenigstens auf zu nerven!", und ließ Draco einfach stehen.

----------------------------------------------

In der großen Halle herrschte schon reger Betrieb, alle waren bester Laune aufgrund des guten Wetters.

Das „goldene Trio" setzte sich an seine angestammten Platzt neben Neville, Seamus, Dean und Ginny, die heftigst mit einem anderen Sechstklässler flirtete, was ihr einen bösen Blick ihrer „beiden" großen Brüder, Harry und Ron, einbrachte.

Hermine versuchte verzweifelt eine Diskussion über den Zaubertrankaufsatz, den sie für Professor Slughorn schreiben sollten, in Gang zu bringen. Das Ganze ging dann soweit, dass sie sich mit Ron, der seine Ruhe vor all dem „Lernscheiß" haben wollte, tierisch in die Haare bekam. (A/B – don't panic… Du hast ohnehin schon ein Vogelnest aufm Kopf, Mädchen! A/A – du bist fies)

Harry und Ginny, die inzwischen durch das Gebrüll ihres Bruders abgelenkt wurde, betrachteten sich schmunzelnd, jeder von ihnen wusste, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren. (A/B – Paracelsus braucht dringend mal wieder n Lover… Gratiskotztüten können bei der Betaleserin angefordert werden! A/A - komm du mir noch mal unter, meine Liebe…)

-------------------------------------------

Draco stolzierte mit seinem Anhang in die Halle, wobei er seinen Lieblingsfeind keines Blickes würdigte. Auch Harrys Reaktion war unüblich: Statt eines abfälligen Kommentars, wie immer, hielt er den Kopf gesenkt und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Blaise (er kämpfte gerade mit einer brennenden Robe) (A/B – man lernt im ersten Jahr, wie man seinen Zauberstab Wasser ausspucken lässt… Amateur! A/A - schon mal was von Dauerbrennflüchen gehört?), bekam von all dem nicht viel mit.

Hermine und Ginny wechselten einen kurzen Blick, woraufhin Ginny einfühlsam versuchte bei Harry nachzuhaken was passiert war.

Doch der Goldjunge (oh bei Merlin, wie er diesen Namen hasste) (A/B – ich auch!), brauste sofort auf und brach einen Streit vom Zaun, der sich gewaschen hatte.

„Was habt ihr denn alle für ein Problem? Wenn ich mich mit diesem verdammten Abschaum streiten will, dann tu ich das auch!" Dass er das durch die ganze Halle brüllte, fiel ihm erst auf, als Malfoy quer über die Tische zurück schrie.

„Potter! Nenn mich noch mal Abschaum und du kannst was erleben!"

„Ach ja? Was willst du denn machen? Mich wieder anstarren?"

Draco stockte. Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich aus, ein Schatten huschte über beide Gesichter und ihre Blicke verdunkelten sich. Gleichzeitig sprangen die Kontrahenten auf und wollten, unter den gespannten Blicken der gesamten Lehrer- und Schülerschaft aus der Halle laufen.

Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren schubsten sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg, um ja als erster die Halle zu verlassen. Das endete dann darin, dass sie beide unsanft in der Tür hängen blieben, die nur einen Flügel geöffnet hatte und das Brüllen wieder anfing.

„Meinste, wir sollten sie auseinander halten?" Man sah Ron an, dass er eigentlich nicht viel Lust dazu hatte.

Blaise hatte von dem Aufruhr nichts bemerkt – er hatte sich nach dem erfolgreichen Löschen seiner Robe dem Essen zugewandt. Jetzt gerade schmatzte er erstaunlich laut, was ihm einen Rippenstoß von Pansy eintrug.

„Wasn?" Und genau wie Draco und Harry blickte er verwirrt umher, als die ganze Halle anfing zu kichern.

-----------------------------------------

Draco und Harry stoppten in ihren Triaden und schauten sich verdutzt an. Lachten die jetzt etwa über sie?

„Verdammt Potter, das ist alles deine Schuld."

„Bist du bescheuert? Meine? Ich denke eher nicht!"

„Du verdammter Vollidiot, geh zurück wo du hergekommen bist. Oh, entschuldige, ich vergaß! DU HAST JA NICHTS MEHR WOHIN DU KANNST!"

„DU BIST ERBÄRMLICH! WENIGSTENS SAß MEIN VATER NIE IN ASKABAN!"

Sie waren sich inzwischen gefährlich nahe auf die Pelle gerückt und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe drohend hoch.

„Wag das noch einmal…!"

„Du wiederholst dich Malfoy, deine leeren Drohungen kannst du dir hinstecken, wo die Sonne nicht scheint!"

Draco fing an gefährlich zu knurren, wenn er auf dieser Stufe angekommen war, dann wurde es riskant für sein Gegenüber. (A/B – wuff! A/A - …) Doch Harry kümmerte das nicht, er hatte ihn beleidigt, nun musste er die Konsequenzen tragen!

Gleichzeitig hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen: „Expelliarmus!" Draco flog nach hinten und knallte unsanft gegen die Mauer. Harry flog ebenfalls zurück, wurde aber durch eine Rüstung aufgehalten, die laut scheppernd zusammenbrach.

Und hat es euch gefallen?


	3. Chapter 3

Nach so langer Zeit habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, dass es doch noch weiter geht g ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst eine kurze Rückmeldung, ob es euch gefallen hat.

lg menowin

_Erwachen_

Harry stöhnte. Sein Kopf tat verdammt weh. Langsam versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, um herauszufinden, wo er sich befand. Gleißend helles Licht drang ihm stechend in die Augen, so dass er sie schnell wieder schloss. Er musste noch mal aufstöhnen.

„Mr Potter, Sie sind also wieder wach, schön. Trinken Sie das!"

Harry fühlte eine sanfte Hand im Nacken, die ihn vorsichtig anhob, um ihm einen ekelhaften Trank einzuflößen. Sofort breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihm aus und der Kopfschmerz zog sich langsam zurück.

Er wagte einen neuen Versuch die Augen zu öffnen, nur um festzustellen, dass er sich in der Krankenstation befand, und dass es bereits früher Morgen war.

/Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder./

Im fiel langsam wieder ein, was passiert war.

/Malfoy!/

Besagter lag im Bett neben ihm und rührte sich nicht. Harry packte das schlechte Gewissen, war er doch schuld daran, dass sie sich hier befanden. Malfoy sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, bemerkte er fasziniert. Nichts war mehr zu erkennen von diesem lodernden Hass, den er sonst immer ausstrahlte.

Madam Pomfrey fiel das Verhalten ihres Patienten auf. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorge, Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy wird bald wieder aufwachen, allerdings hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung davon getragen, deswegen möchte Professor McGonagall Sie beide sprechen. Sobald Mr Malfoy wieder unter den Lebenden weilt", fügte sie sarkastisch an.

„Wie sind wir hierher gekommen?", fragte er ausweichend. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was Professor McGonagall von ihnen wollte.

„Mr Zabini und Mr Weasley haben sie hierher gebracht. Sie fanden sie auf dem Flur bewusstlos vor, nachdem sie durch ein lautes Scheppern aufgeschreckt wurden, ich habe sie allerdings wieder weggeschickt, da Sie ruhe brauchen."

Plötzlich fing Draco neben ihnen an laut zu schreien: „Nein! Ich will das nicht. Lass mich. Nein!"

Sofort sprang Madam Pomfrey auf und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Mr Malfoy. Es ist ok. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit. Sie sind in Hogwarts auf der Krankenstation. Mr Malfoy, hören Sie?"

„Was hat er?", fragte Harry geschockt. Er hatte noch nie solch nackte Panik im Gesicht seines Feindes gesehen.

„Nichts Mr Potter. Bleiben Sie bei ihm. Ich werde seinen Hauslehrer holen." Damit ließ sie sie alleine und verließ zügig den Krankensaal.

Malfoy wand sich hin und her. Seine Augenlieder flackerten unruhig. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, das Schreien hatte er inzwischen eingestellt, dafür zuckte er immer wieder unkontrolliert, als wenn er unter einem Cruciatus-Fluch stehen würde.

Harry erhob sich auf wackeligen Beinen und schlich auf Malfoy zu. Er betrachtete ihn noch einige Momente, bevor er zaghaft dessen Hand nahm und ihm mit der anderen über die Stirn strich. Dabei flüsterte er ihm ermutigende Worte zu. Zusehends entspannte sich der Ältere. Seine Atmung wurde wieder flacher und er schien eingeschlafen zu sein.

Die Tür schwang auf und Professor Slughorn, gefolgt von der Heilerin, kam herein. Der Slytherinhauslehrer sah sehr besorgt aus. Harry wollte sofort von Malfoy ablassen, damit kein falsches Bild entstand, doch zu seiner Bestürzung krallte sich dieser sich wie ein Ertrinkender an seiner Hand fest.

Der Zaubertrankmeister räusperte sich kurz und meinte dann: „Wie ich sehe, hat Mr Potter hier alles unter Kontrolle. Poppy, wenn du mich nicht weiter benötigst werde ich wieder gehen."

„Sicher, ich kümmere mich um alles weitere, tut mir leid, dass ich Sie gestört habe." Dabei ließ sie das ungleiche Paar nicht aus den Augen.

„Aber, aber meine Liebe, das ist doch kein Problem. Mr Potter, wenn Sie gehen dürfen, würde ich Sie gerne sprechen."

Harrys Augen verengten sich fast augenblicklich zu Schlitzen, dieser verdammte Professor konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihn auf seine Partys einzuladen…

„Tut mir leid Professor, aber ich muss nachher noch zur Direktorin." Slughorn sah zwar etwas pikiert aus, beließ es aber dabei und entfernte sich.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy und bemühte sich, seine Hand wieder freizubekommen.

„Ah, Malfoy, lass meine Hand los!" Augenblicklich schreckte jener hoch und blinzelte desorientiert. Sein Blick fiel auf Harry und dann auf dessen Hand. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen zog er sich zurück.

„Potter! Was fällt dir ein mich anzufassen?"

„Seien Sie froh, dass er das getan hat! Sie hatten wieder Alpträume. Jetzt machen Sie den Mund auf und schlucken das hier", mischte sich Madam Pomfrey ein ohne auf Dracos Widerstand zu achten und flößte ihm den gleichen Trank ein, den auch schon Harry schlucken durfte.

Angewidert schüttelte er sich, nur um gleich darauf Harry mit tödlichen Blicken zu bedenken.

Der Gryffindor blickte ihn genau an. Er war blasser als sonst und sein Gesicht war weniger undurchdringlich. Was Harry in seinen Augen lesen konnte, machte ihn nervös. Malfoy war scheinbar gar nicht begeistert, dass er seinen Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte.

„Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus und dann erwartet Sie beide die Direktorin."

Draco ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, er hatte wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen, die nur langsam vom Trank geheilt wurden. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an das zu erinnern, was passiert sein musste. Teilweise kam das Vergangene wieder hoch. Auch der Expelliarmus.

„Potter! Du hast mir einen Fluch aufgehalst!"

„Nun tu aber mal nicht so scheinheilig! Du warst nicht besser, oder was meinst du warum auch ich hier bin?" Gequält legte sich Harry wieder in sein Bett. Ihm tat jeder Muskel einzeln weh.

Keiner wagte es mehr, den Streit weiter zu führen, sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht gepeinigt aufzustöhnen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Atemzüge bis Harry wieder einschlief. Dabei träumte er wirres Zeug über Malfoy, dessen Vater und Lord Voldemort. Erschreckt fuhr er hoch, nachdem der Traum bestialische Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Besorgt blickte er sofort auf seinen Bettnachbarn, der aber selig schlief. Erleichtert atmete er ruhiger. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es bei den Malfoys zu hause gewesen sein musste. Auch nicht welche Rolle der Junge im Machtspiel der Todesser und Lord Voldemort gespielt hatte.

Gegen Mittag konnten sie sich endlich aufraffen und zum Direktorinnenbüro gehen. Dabei sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, schob dieser sich leise zur Seite und öffnete den Weg zur Treppe, die hoch zum Büro führte.

Für Harry war es ein beklemmendes Gefühl wieder hier zu sein, nach Dumbledores Tod. Er musste unweigerlich an Malfoys Mitwirken denken, auch wenn dieser Rehabilitiert war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihm verzeihen würde.

McGonagall erwartete sie bereits und wies mit dünnen Lippen auf die Stühle vor ihr. Irgendwie wirkte das Büro zu Dumbledores Zeiten gemütlicher.

Harry und Draco folgte der Anweisung und ließen sich nieder. McGonagall fing ohne Umschweife an:

„Sie haben sich geprügelt und es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geschafft sich krankenhausreif zu schlagen! Sie können sich mit Sicherheit vorstellen, dass ich so was nicht dulden werde!"

„Ja Ma'am", antworteten sie synchron.

„Gut! Sie verlieren beide 50 Hauspunkte. Zudem werden Sie ab sofort gemeinsam ein Quartier beziehen, damit Sie endlich lernen miteinander auszukommen! Der Krieg ist vorbei, auch wenn das bei Ihnen noch nicht angekommen zu sein scheint!"

Harry und Draco schrieen gleichzeitig auf. Sie würden es nie zulassen zusammen in einem Zimmer zu wohnen. Lieber würden beide die Schule verlassen! Doch die Schulleiterin zeigte kein Erbarmen! Mit einer herrischen Geste zwang sie sie dazu zu schweigen. Dann fügte sie an: „Sie werden dem Folge leisten, Ihre Sachen wurden bereits umgeräumt, zudem wurde ein Bann über Ihre Räume gelegt, so dass Sie sich nicht wieder gegenseitig verletzen können. Ihr Zimmer befindet sich im Ravenclawbereich. Professor Flitwick wird es Ihnen zeigen. Jetzt gehen Sie."

Damit war das Thema für sie beendet. Die ausweglose Situation wurde dadurch unterstrichen, dass der Hauslehrer der Raben das Büro betrat und die beiden aufforderte ihm zu folgen.

Notgedrungen und zähneknirschend fügten sich die beiden und schlurften dem Professor hinterher.

-----------------------------------------

Hermine, Ron, Blaise und Theo hatten verzweifelt versucht Zutritt zur Krankenstation zu bekommen. Alle waren sie unausgeschlafen und hatten sich bemüht sich mit Hausaufgaben abzulenken. Leider ohne Erfolg. Nun saßen sie jeweils in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und überlegten, was sie für ihre Freunde tun könnten.

„Hermine, ich mach mir Sorgen um Harry. Malfoy dieses… dieses… was auch immer, hat ihm tatsächlich einen Fluch aufgehalst!"

„Ach nein… wäre mir jetzt nicht aufgefallen."

„Was soll das denn jetzt?"

„Ronald, was verlangst du von mir? Die beiden stehen auf Kriegsfuß seit sie sich kennen. Es wundert mich stark, dass sie sich noch nicht umgebracht haben. Das heute war wahrscheinlich der erste Schritt dahin."

„Also…also ich…" Ron wurde jedoch bevor er sich noch weiter reinreiten konnte von einem aufgebrachten Neville unterbrochen.

„Ich hab grad mit einem Ravenclaw gesprochen. Der meinte, er hätte mitbekommen, wie Malfoy und Harry von Professor Flitwick einen Raum zugewiesen bekommen haben, in dem sie von nun an zusammen wohnen sollen." Ron und Hermine starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„Weißt du wo genau?"

„Ähm, ich glaube schon. Bin mir nicht sicher. Mann, ich vergess doch immer alles"

Hermine atmete tief ein und meinte dann: "Wer hat dir das gesagt?"

„Dante. Er ist auch ein Siebtklässler und wir kennen uns aus Kräuterkunde. Er ist nett."

„Ok. Wo ist er jetzt? Dann können wir ihn fragen wo der Raum ist."

„In der Bibliothek", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Na dann los", meinte Ron.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Sofort beim Eintreten fiel ihr Blick auf einen braunhaarigen jungen Mann. Seine kurzen dunklen Haare standen leicht verstrubbelt vom Kopf ab, auf der Nase saß eine rahmenlose Brille, durch die kluge dunkelblaue Augen blitzten. Er war sehr schlank, wirkte aber dennoch nicht schlaksig.

„Dante", sagte Neville sofort und zeigte auf ihn.

Hermine trat selbstsicher auf ihn zu und fragte ihn nach Harry und Malfoy. Dante beschrieb ihnen den Weg und bot an sie zu führen. Blaise, der nur einige Tische weiter mit Theo saß, bekam mit, worüber sie sich unterhielten und wollte sich ihnen anschließen. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Draco. Er wusste von seinen Albträumen und wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihm, da er sich denken konnte, was dieser im Schlaf durchgemacht hatte.

Ron fixierte die Slytherins skeptisch, hob dann aber resignierend die Schultern. Sollten sie ihnen doch folgen.

Alle zusammen folgten sie dem Ravenclaw. Der führte sie durch verworrene Gänge Richtung Nordturm. Am Ende hielt er vor einer unscheinbaren Tür, die wohl jeder übersehen hätte, wäre Dante nicht vor ihr stehen geblieben und hätte gemeint sie wären da.

Theo klopfte sofort an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

R&R? lieb guck


End file.
